The First Task
by ficklemuse
Summary: The First Task as seen through the eyes of sixthyear Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory.


**Triwizard.** Cedric Diggory has been chosen as the Hogwarts Champion; he will face three tasks. But wait, the Goblet spits out another name: Harry Potter. It seems Hogwarts will have two, not just one, champion competing for the glory and the prize of the Triwizard Tournament.   


**Time.** There's only thirteen hours before the morning of the first task and Cedric is anxious thinking about what is to come. He has been warned; Harry has revealed to him that the task involves dragons. What does that imply; what will they be asked to do? Is there a chance of survival and what will happen if something goes wrong? These questions and more soar in and out of Cedric's head but there's one in particular that keeps coming back to him. How exactly does Harry know what the first task is composed of?   


**Pace.** Cedric paces back and forth in the tent where all the champions are assembled. All but one; Harry has yet to show up and everyone eagerly and nervously awaits his arrival. The morning had dawned cool but clear, perfect weather for a contest that might lead one to their death. Cedric ponders what lies past the dragon that he will soon have to go up against. Harry arrives and Cedric welcomes him with a small smile, noticing that Harry is just as nervous as he is. Cedric continues to follow the invisible path that runs from one end of the tent to the other and then back once more.   


**Choose.** Cedric enters his hand into the sack and draws out a blue-gray dragon adorned with a badge. Before him, Beauxbaton's champion, Fleur, has drawn the Welsh Green and will be the second champion. Soon after, Viktor, the Durmstrang hopeful, draws the Chinese Fireball that he will face as the third champion. Cedric will be the first champion and will face the Swedish Short-Snout. The task is at hand, he knows he must try to reach the golden egg without harming the others; he must also make sure he comes out alive. Theories, probabilities, and plans swirl around in the vast depths of his thoughts, some of which he had considered last night while taking wild guesses at what the first task involved.   


**Metamorphosis.** He knows what he will do to reach the egg and it involves finding some way to divert the dragon's attention from her unhatched brood. Spells and charms run through his head as Ludo Bagman announces the start of the trial. Cedric enters the field amongst the cheer and the roar of the eager crowds. He is still unsure but a glance at Professor McGonagall confirms his plans. He has always been a good student in her class and the idea that comes upon him will surely be no harder than anything he has faced in her class. He concentrates, takes a deep breath, and transfigures the rock in front of him into a healthy, chocolate-colored Labrador that soon catches the Swedish Short-Snout's attention. The trial is officially underway and it is time for Cedric to try to reach the egg. Will he make it?   


**Heat.** Dragons are volatile and this one is no different. Close, but not enough; Cedric is caught off guard by the dragon, which seems to have lost interest in chasing the Labrador. Cedric has reached the egg but is accosted by the dragon who quickly lets out a torrent of flames, which follow Cedric as he tries to run from the nest. He isn't quick enough and some of the flames lick at his chiseled face.   


**Curiosity.** Cedric sits on a table in a small covered cubicle. Madame Pomfrey applies an orange paste that's meant to heal the burns. It seems to be working quite well and Cedric is not as aware of the pain that troubles his face. He preoccupies himself with the thought of what Fleur is doing to get past the wizard; he doesn't have to wait long for Fleur walks in a few seconds later. It seems she attempted to charm the beast and just barely escaped harm; her only threat had been a minor fire that had been spit out by the dragon while sleeping. She was lucky that it had only been her skirts, allowing her to put them out. Viktor enters a few minutes later with another unique success story. He had quickly and efficiently sent a spell straight for the dragon's eye and it had nearly worked. However, the dragon was not pleased and while Viktor managed to grab the golden egg, the dragon trampled the rest of the eggs, which would account for any loss of points that Viktor might suffer. Then it was Harry's turn. The crowd roars only seconds after Harry enters the area, which leads Cedric to wonder if he has captured the egg so easily. He is relieved to hear that it is the summoning charm that he used that has sent the crowd into boisterous applause; apparently, he has summoned his Firebolt and is attempting to fly out with the egg. Minutes pass and Cedric hears the announcement that Harry has captured the egg faster than any of the other champions. Cedric wonders why he didn't think of using his skills as Captain and Seeker of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team to perform the task.   


**February.** The first task is over and a clue is given. The very egg which he had suffered burns for is the key to the next task. The golden egg has hinges that will open up to reveal a clue that will lead them to the next task. Cedric looks over the egg that he holds in his hand and both awaits and is afraid to hear what the next task is. February 24th will come soon and is to be another chance for Cedric Diggory to lose his life in the name of competition for honor, glory, and the Triwizard Cup. 


End file.
